


Home Remedy

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning at General O'Neill's cabin. Written for LiveJournal's comment_fic community to the prompt "eggnog hangovers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nophoenix).



"Carter, are you kidding me?"

"Have some coffee, Jack," came the muffled reply. The voice was decidedly _masculine_.

The general had awakened to a pounding headache, an archaeologist under the covers, and the sensation of someone playing with his Yule log. From a steaming mug on the nightstand wafted the aroma of dark-roasted sobriety.

"What the hell did Vala put in that eggnog last night?" Jack moaned.

In answer, a warm, wet mouth engulfed him. The sound of feminine laughter -- Sam's "chipmunk" chuckle and Vala's throaty giggle -- could be heard through the wall between cabin bedrooms.

He tried to reach for the coffee, but Daniel did something with his tongue that prevented Jack from moving too far.

 _Oh, well_ , he thought. _Sex is supposed to be good for headaches._

 _  
_

[   
](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/211461.html?thread=45002501#t45002501)


End file.
